


to build a home

by mohritz, shoelaces



Series: this mess was yours, now your mess is mine [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hospitals, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Surgery, Texting, raven has an operation, sammy is back, the gang visit her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohritz/pseuds/mohritz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelaces/pseuds/shoelaces
Summary: Raven fiddles with the straps of her bag, perched on the edge of her bed.“It’s not like it’s a big deal,” she tells Clarke, who is doodling in her notebook. “It’s a really small surgery, they told me like five times there are no risks.”





	to build a home

**Author's Note:**

> ok we know literally fuck all abt medical procedures so hopefully this is vague enough that we didnt fuck anything up !!
> 
> enjoy lovelies
> 
> song title is to build a home by the cinematic orchestra but this fic is like, way less sad lmao

 

Raven fiddles with the straps of her bag, perched on the edge of her bed.

“It’s not like it’s a big deal,” she tells Clarke, who is doodling in her notebook. “It’s a really small surgery, they told me like five times there are no risks.”

Clarke looks up. “Are you trying to discourage us from crashing the hospital? Because we’re still gonna crash the hospital.”

It’s a Friday evening, which means the gang can leave the school grounds over the weekend and probably harass a bunch of hospital staff over Raven’s leg surgery. She’s never really treated it like an event (because it isn’t- it’s routine procedure) but her friends seem determined to turn the whole thing into some kind of ritual.

The Final Days of Raven Reyes would have made a really weird documentary, especially considering this definitely wasn’t her final days. She may have encouraged it slightly with the bread and wine in her room (Last Supper style-nice), but if Harper had drunk cried into Octavia’s arms for 20 minutes afterwards, well that had nothing to do with her. Either way, she doesn’t want them starting anything in the hospital waiting room, which is why she’s desperately trying to discourage Clarke from whatever she’s planning.

“You seriously don’t all need to come. Visitors are cool, but I don’t want to wake up to all of you crowding over me like zombies or something.”

“Well, we’re all driving down in the van anyway, so at least one of us will probably need hospital treatment by the time we get there. I’m told Jasper’s made a playlist.” Clarke makes a face. “Honestly, Raven! We just want to be there for you.”

There’s really no point arguing with Clarke Griffin, so Raven smiles and says, “Thanks, Clarke. I’ll look forward to my visiting party.”

Clarke grins. "Good."  
  
Raven checks her watch, grimacing at the time. "I should go. They want me to be there 12 hours before it starts."  
  
"My mom is taking you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, god bless Abby," Raven sighs. She gets up, shrugging her backpack onto her shoulders, and heading towards the door. "I'll see you and the other losers tomorrow afternoon."  
  
She heads down the corridor, shaking her head in fondness as she thinks of the havoc that the group will probably wreak on the hospital waiting room tomorrow afternoon. She's no stranger to Bellamy's rather unorthodox methods of threatening people to get what he wants. She should probably warn the hospital staff, come to think of it.  
  
Once she gets to the medical centre, she knocks on the door before entering. Jackson is sat on one of the beds, fiddling with his phone, and Abby is at her desk.  
  
"Hi, Mrs Griffin," Raven says. "Jackson."  
  
"All set?" Abby stands up, grabbing her bag.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Raven replies. She's following Jackson and Abby out into the parking lot when her phone buzzes.  
  
**Chat: octavia blake and the criminals**  
  
**jasper:** RAVEN BBY GOOD LUCK   
  
**jasper:** PLS DONT DIE   
  
**raven:** im not gonna die doofus it's routine surgery   
  
**monty:** it's ok he's just being dramatic (you'll be fine - i'll hopefully have sorted the difficulties with the machinery by the time you get back!!!)  
  
**jasper:** wow @ monty. my own boyfriend. i'm hurt   
  
**monty:** stop texting and come to bed   
  
**bellamy:** good luck reyes!!!! sending hugs   
  
**raven:** thanks bell  
  
**murphy:** i hope your leg falls off  
  
**raven:** i hope sammy falls on your head in the night   
  
**murphy:** wow. cold  
  
**murphy:** im jk - good luck (emori says good luck too)   
  
**raven:** thank you!!   
  
**harper:** i'm sorry about the wine - good luck you angel x x  
  
**clarke:** monroe and i send you love!  
  
**lincoln:** octavia is in the shower but she yelled "TELL RAVEN I SAY GOOD LUCK AND I LOVE HER" and i send the same sentiments   
  
**raven:** thank you all you lovely bunch  
  
She puts her phone in her back pocket, mood made slightly better by her ridiculous friends. Abby opens the door of the rover for her and she shoves her backpack in before making herself comfortable in the back seat.

The school isn’t far from the hospital, which sucks because she’d quite like to have had the chance to take a nap. Jackson knocks gently on her window and waves goodbye. She waves back sympathetically, because she’s fairly sure Miller is bothering him for medical information.

Once Jackson has headed back inside the building, the rover pulls away and Raven watches the school shrink in the distance. It’s not like she’s particularly worried about the operation, it’s just such a bother. She hates how often she has to spend at the hospital, and how it’s always getting in the way. She tries not to let it stop her, but every time a teacher looks at her brace uncertainly or tells her to sit something out, she feels a little bit more like she just wants things back how they used to be.

Whatever. There’s no point dwelling on that. And it is pretty cool that she can instantly demand a space on someone’s bed or couch and get it with no fuss. Except from Murphy, but he’ll always move eventually, even if she has to threaten him.

As the rover draws up in the hospital parking lot, Abby hops out of the driver’s seat to let Raven out. Slinging her bag round her shoulder, she heads into the reception she knows annoyingly well at this point and signs in. She doesn’t even get a private room this time, which makes her wonder slightly if it’s even worth it. She’ll have to apologise to everyone else on the ward when her friends come by.

A nurse leads her and Abby to her ward, where she puts her stuff down. After running them both through the details of Raven's surgery - she thinks she's probably heard these details over a hundred times - she leaves them to get her settled.  
  
"Do you want me to stay, or will you be alright?" Abby asks as Raven unpacks some of her homework to keep her busy.  
  
"I'll be fine, Abby," she smiles in reply. "No biggie. Done this at least three times now."  
  
Abby looks concerned, but nods nonetheless. "Sure thing. I assume your friends are going to pick you up tomorrow."  
  
"You assume right. They're also probably going to terrorise half of the hospital staff."  
  
Abby laughs. "Try to keep them in check."  
  
"I don't think anybody can keep Jasper or Murphy in check," she replies. "Or Bellamy Blake, for that matter. But sure."  
  
"Well, come see me when you get back to school."  
  
"I will do. Thanks, Abby."  
  
And just like that, Raven is alone. There's only one other person in her ward, who she heard a nurse greet - she thinks his name is something-Wick, but he appears to be wearing a Trump t-shirt so she's not really all that for starting conversation. Instead, she fishes her phone out from her pocket.  
  
 **Chat: octavia blake and the criminals**  
  
**raven:** guys theres a trump supporter in my ward  
  
**murphy:** we are living in trumps america  
  
**murphy:** get used to it kid  
  
**raven:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh  
  
**bellamy:** can you leave  
  
**raven:** wtf bellamy no i have surgery at 9am tomorrow  
  
**clarke:** stab him with a drip needle  
  
**raven:** good lord  
  
**clarke:** dont actually  
  
**murphy:** screenshotted, bitch  
  
**murphy:** now i have proof someone is more ruthless than i am  
  
**clarke:** smh   
  
**monroe:** i literally hate all of you   
  
**harper:** RAVEN I MISS YOU  
  
**raven:** i miss you too my little lightweight   
  
**harper:** i suddenly dont miss you  
  
**harper:** raven? i dont know her   
  
**jasper:** harper gets 10 points  
  
**octavia:** jasper for the last time nobody wants to resurrect the meme game  
  
**jasper:** thats bc i have 312 points and u only have a measly 46. get wrecked, smaller blake  
  
**murphy:** jasper im gonna beat you   
  
**jasper:** like hell u are

Raven snorts and puts her phone down. “Hey,” says something-Wick the Trump Supporter. “What’s up?”

She picks her phone up again.

The group chat has gone quiet for now. Presumably, her friends have either finally gone to bed or had their phones confiscated again. Not that she’s telling Wick that. She plugs in her headphones and blasts the first song she sees, leaning her head back on the pillow and letting her mind wonder.

At some point she must drift off, because the next thing she knows, her doctor is waking her up. Apparently, it’s crunch time already. She nods along as the procedure is explained again (for fuck’s sake) and they start getting anesthesia ready. She’s only been awake for half an hour before it starts to set in, and everything goes dark.

When she wakes up, she’s back in her bed and she can’t feel anything, which is totally great. Her vision swims for a moment as she tries to turn onto her side. It’s like being underwater. There’s quite a handsome man (does he know he’s handsome? Should she tell him?) who must be a nurse standing with her doctor at the bedside. She blinks up at them. “The surgery was a success, Raven. No complications, and we think that should help you a lot.”

“Thank you,” she rasps out. Handsome nurse hands her a cup of water, which she gratefully sips from. “Can I text my friends? They’re probably around.” Her phone is handed back to her, and she opens the group chat but everything is still swimming a bit.

**Chat: octavia blake and the criminals**

**raven:** gguys i suRvivedd

**raven:** but i ccan only have TWO visitors at a time

**raven:** make your choice!!

**jasper:** AHHHHH WELCOME BACK

**raven:** HI JASPER

**monty:** :D she lives!!

**raven:** yeah!!!!

**murphy:** please let me in i need to get her to say embarrassing shit before the painkillers wear off

**bellamy:** aw hey raven

**clarke:** harper’s phone died but she loves you (hello)

**raven:** she could charge it i’ll unplug something here

**clarke:** oh jesus raven don’t unplug anything we’re on our way

**miller:** terrible timing reyes we were just getting our delicious canteen food

**raven:** sorry ;(

**monroe:** omg leave raven alone

**bellamy:** ok clarke and i are coming in first bc apparently we're the parents of the group??????  
  
 **bellamy** : im younger than miller and murphy but sure  
  
**jasper:** dad omg just go in  
  
**clarke:** im mildly concerned  
  
She looks up her phone to see Bellamy and Clarke coming through the door to the ward, a nurse following behind them.  
  
"Hey," she greets them, sitting up. They grin at her, making themselves comfortable in the chairs beside the bed.   
  
"We had to get Miller to physically restrain Murphy," Clarke laughs. "He was so desperate for blackmail material."  
  
"We're all here, by the way. We take up most of the waiting room. The receptionist has gone through all of the five stages of grief already," Bellamy fiddles with his watch. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little hazy," Raven admits. "Not bad though. Certainly not drugged enough to say dumb shit on camera in front of Murphy. I hope he's not too disappointed."  
  
"Your leg?" Clarke looks concerned.  
  
"All good. Apparently it went very well." She sits up a little more. "It'll be nice to be able to walk a little better."  
  
She chats with the two of them for a few more minutes until Jasper starts to spam the group chat.  
  
**Chat: octavia and the criminals**  
  
**jasper:** OK MOM AND DAD WE LOVE YOU BUT SOME OF US WANNA HUG RAVEN TOO  
  
**miller:** jasper there is no need for caps  
  
**bellamy:** we'll be out in a sec   
  
**raven:** send monty in next pls  
  
**jasper:** ????????????????? what the fck  
  
**raven:** and you, you fuckin dweeb  
  
**jasper:** 0/10. unfollowed. blocked. reported.  
  
**monty:** im breaking up with you   
  
**murphy:** HOLY SHIT THE TEA  
  
**jasper:** BABE   
  
**monty:** im joking sweetheart   
  
**murphy:** ew now its just cute   
  
"I'm so done with you all," Clarke grumbles, getting up. "Why are you all like this?"  
  
"You love us," Raven teases. Clarke can't help but nod.  
  
"I do," she sighs. "Anyway, come on Bell. I think Jasper might implode if we don't let him in soon."  
  
"Tell Murphy he's not allowed in unless he brought cookies," Raven calls as they head out.   
  
"Oh, he did," Bellamy confirms. "He also brought Sammy."  
  
The snort of laughter Raven lets out is not particularly attractive, but she is too amused at the mental image of a model skeleton sitting in the waiting room to care. Bellamy and Clarke are quick to join in.

Jasper and Monty arrive less than a minute later, both grinning like idiots. Clarke and Bellamy give her hugs again and head out as Jasper takes a seat on Raven’s bed and Monty sprawls out over the two chairs. “Good drugs?” Jasper asks, and she rolls her eyes.

“Pretty good. Kinda glad they weren’t any stronger. Drunk Raven is embarrassing enough, I’m afraid of what I’d say.”

Monty shakes his head sadly. “Shame. How’d the surgery go?”

“Ugh, I’m just gonna text the whole group chat that it was fine, I’m gonna get real tired of being asked that. I miss any drama? How’d the whole gang react to a Raven-free day?”

“It was miserable,” Jasper says bluntly. “Clarke spent the night in Harper’s room because she was lonely, but they did a room check at like 6am and she got in trouble. Then she shouted at some staff in the corridors and everyone got woken up.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Monty knocks Jasper in the back with his foot. Raven pulls a face at him. “We missed you though!” 

“The journey here was that bad. We had to get Anya to drive us in her van, because we didn’t have anything we could fit everyone in.”

“Oh God,” Raven doesn’t know Anya very well, but she knows that she’s the most intense person she’s ever seen. “Did everyone make it?”

“Barely. Anya doesn’t care about us, and she drives like it. Murphy threw up in a bin when we got here, but don’t tell him we told you.” Monty gives her a conspiratorial wink, and Raven laughs. It’s absolutely the first thing she’ll say to Murphy when he gets in.

The rest of the group take turns to visit her bedside. Murphy brings her cookies and sits Sammy down in one of the chairs. The skeleton is somehow wearing a Bernie Sanders t-shirt, which Raven suspects Murphy did just to spite Wick The Trump Supporter.  Harper and Monroe talk her through the episode of Say Yes To The Dress they watched, and Miller and Lincoln run through what they did in the Spanish class she missed.  
  
"Octavia is in a study session with Kane that she couldn't get out of," Lincoln explains. "She said she's coming straight up to your room when you get back in, though."  
  
"They should discharge me in a couple of hours," Raven replies. "They just need to check everything's cool and then I'm good to go."  
  
Bellamy and Clarke come back in after Lincoln and Miller leave to keep her company until she's discharged. Bellamy brought Uno, and it takes a few games for Raven to remember how competitive he is.  
  
"Right, Raven," the still-beautiful nurse says a couple of hours later as he checks her charts. "You're good to go! Just let reception know on your way out."  
  
"Bye," she says to Wick - she still doesn't know his first name - as she packs up her things. "Go fuck yourself."  
  
She doesn't hear his reply: she's too distracted by Bellamy's raucous laughter. When she follows Bellamy and Clarke out of the ward, a massive cheer goes up in the waiting room. She manoeuvres her way through - stupid crutches, she can't wait to get her brace back on - and greets them all.  
  
"I'm a free woman," she says proudly, glancing back at Bellamy and Clarke, who smile.   
  
"Come on," Monty says, putting an arm around her. "Lets go home and celebrate."  
  
She follows the group out and Miller falls into step beside her.   
  
"Jackson won't stop texting me asking how it went," he says. "No matter how many times I tell him you seem fine. Please, for the love of God, stop in at the medical centre before you head up to the dorms."  
  
"No problem," Raven laughs. Miller nods his thanks and they walk together in silence. He helps her into the van when they reach it. Anya is sitting in the drivers' seat. She watches Bellamy and Jasper fight it out for shotgun with what Raven thinks is a quite frankly amazingly controlled lack of amusement.   
  
Eventually, Bellamy wins, because Jasper realises he gets to sit next to Raven if he gets in the back.   
  
"I didn't tell you about my Chem project," he says. As he begins to explain, she catches Clarke's eye from where she sits across from her, and they smile at each other.

As requested, she stops by the nurse’s office on the way. Jackson and Abby are bent over a computer, discussing something. When Raven enters, they look up and break into grins. “Raven!” Abby moves to hug her. “Our favourite patient. How are you?”

“It all went well,” she says, though they probably want to be indulged with the medical details. “Can’t wait to be off these crutches, though!”

“It’s good to see you,” Jackson says. “I wasn’t sure if I should trust Nate’s expert judgement.”

“Nate.” Raven repeats blankly. “Oh, Miller!”

He flushes a little pink at that, and Abby raises an eyebrow at him. She hopes she hasn’t got him in any trouble, though she suspects Abby isn’t the type to mind all that much. “Listen, I’m gonna go rest up. And see Octavia before she freaks.”

“See you tomorrow for a check?” Abby asks, and Raven nods before heading out the door.

She has permission to use the school lifts, which isn’t all that exciting because it’s tiny and cramped and smells like beer. It’s mostly only used these days for transporting the drunk or sick people back up to their dorms. Gross. When she finally stumbles out at the girls floor, Octavia is waiting at her door. As soon as she sees her, she throws herself forward for a hug.

“Ow!” Raven laughs, and Octavia swears and jumps back. “You okay?”

“Fine, you just took me by surprise. Where is everyone? Is there a surprise party?” She’s joking, but the look on Octavia’s face says it all. “Oh my God, you guys are so cute.”

“Ugh, it’s gonna look like I told you.” Octavia groans. “Just act surprised, or Monty might start crying, and we’ll all forget about you.”

“Charming! Don’t worry, I’ve had to perfect my expression of shock for every time I blow something up.”

Octavia snorts and points towards her door. “Ready when you are.”

She heads towards Octavia's room, grinning to herself as she pushes the door open.   
  
Nothing happens for a few seconds, and then the lights turn on and everyone is shouting various greetings at her.   
  
Someone has managed to fit several balloons into the room, which is a feat considering how many of them there are. She takes them all in, smiling at each and every one. Eventually, her gaze falls on the 'happy 16th birthday' banner tied up above Octavia's bed. She raises an eyebrow.  
  
"We didn't have time to buy a 'welcome home' one," Lincoln explains, seeing her confusion.  
  
She does even realise she's started crying until Monty hands her a tissue.   
  
"Don't worry," she says. "It's perfect."  
  
"Alright!" Jasper yells. "Let's get this party started!"  
  
"-but not too started, because curfew is 12!" Clarke finishes. The room fills with laughter as Raven sits down next to Monty, who gives her arm a squeeze. They pass out drinks, turning to each other and chatting, and Raven doesn't need a banner to tell her she's home.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at us on tumblr:
> 
> https://bihanschen.tumblr.com/  
> http://mikewheelerprotectionsquad.tumblr.com/


End file.
